There goes the boy
by Valley-Gurl101
Summary: (SONGFIC) Kitty Pryde looks down from her window at a sight that gives her so much sorrow and so much pain. She looks at the person that gave her world light, the same person that has shattered it. Angst KittyRemy, Romy FINISHED


* * *

Hullo there, here is a brand new story using Cyndi Thomson's "There goes the boy..." 

Well, we all know that when I write Kimy's I completely ignore the whole Romy situation. Here is something a bit different from my happy endings.

Though sorry to all you Romy fans, this may be the only close thing to a Romy you will get from me.

Kitty and Remy I still love you guys together!!

* * *

_There goes the boy from New Orleans _

_Who almost lost his life in the second grade_

_

* * *

_

Kitty felt somewhat of a tear run down the side of her face as she sat on the balcony of her window looking down at the garden. She was watching more specifically the person sitting down on one of the benches.  
  
She felt a lump form in the back of her throat as she watched the Cajun lay out a large picnic blanket on the grassy floor. He pulled out plates, utensils, and some food. He finally added a single red rose and two candles to his presentation.  
  
She could almost sense the words _"perfect"_ come out from his soft and gentle lips.  
  
Those lips that in the past would always have been pressed against hers.  
  
Those lips that loved to tell stories of his past daring experiences.  
  
A smile almost overtook Kitty's face as she recalled his telling of his first ever near death experience at the age of only 7 years. She remembered her face growing completely red as he tickled her sides mercilessly. He told her that was how the "mean men" tortured his young self.  
  
'I wish I could hear more stories from him..." Kitty thought quitely to herself.

* * *

_Played Romeo in his high school play_

_He's never been in an aeroplane_

* * *

As she watched Remy sit there patiently, she recovered more memories of their time _together_. Though it hurt so much to think about it all, she couldn't help it.  
  
She remembered the first time that she had actually talked with him.  
  
He had just come to the institute as a place for redeeming himself, plus it was the only place that would accept a mutant and give him a home.  
  
She had only said a rushed welcoming to him during his first couple of days there. The first real conversation with him was for a literature assignment. He had been picked for Romeo in the school play, and she, Juliet.  
  
She had gotten to know him really well throughout that time, even spending a few extra hours after school just showing him around. Rogue wasn't present back then, she had gone to visit her home town for a few months.  
  
Kitty sighed at the memories of the play itself. They were great together. His Cajun accent really gave the audience a change.  
  
Another memory ran through Kitty's mind, and she managed to choke back the tears that threatened to spill.  
  
The first time he had kissed her still burned vividly into her head. It was after this one mission. Kurt had his first time experience to drive the jet all on his own, without the help of Scott or Logan.  
  
The members of the X-men knew that they were all going to be extremely sick when the ride was over, but none got it too bad, none except for Remy.  
  
He had turned an odd shade of dark green, and was **immediately** rushed to the Med-lab. During his recovery there was were it happened:  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"You'll probably be, like, out of here by tomorrow," Kitty said cheerfully to Remy as she applied a cool cloth to his forehead.  
  
"hmm... Dat be too bad fer Remy," the suave Cajun teased, "Y', chat, won't get ta be Remy's nurse no more."  
  
Kitty somehow both blushed and laughed at that statement.  
  
"I'm sure you'll live, Rem."  
  
She finished giving him his regular treatment and sought out a fake yawn, "I better go to bed and give you some rest."  
  
"Wait, chere.. Dere is someting' dat ya forgot."

A puzzled expression came upon Kitty's face, and she tilted her head sideways a bit.

"That would be.."  
  
Remy pulled himself up straight and leaned down to quickly capture her lips in a light, yet passionate kiss. It went on for few meaningful minutes.  
  
Both were pretty flushed by the end of it.  
  
"Dat was an important ting' ya forgot, ma' chere."  
  
Kitty gave a him a shy and coy smile, but didn't let her mouth open. For if she did it wouldn't be for talking...  
  
They both fell asleep that night in each other's arms in contentment.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
'Be strong Kitty,' she mentally told herself.  
  
He still sat there waiting.

* * *

_There goes the boy who goes to town _

_To people watch and just hang out_

* * *

She remembered the times in which they would go to the mall together. They had turned out to be an "official" couple.  
  
She was just so comfortable with him, she didn't know just what that special quality was that made her just _happy_. There was this unknown feeling that she felt, and somewhere inside she knew what it was.  
  
And then he in turn was just so caring. Maybe it was how he acted with all the girls, but she felt that he was he sort of different when he was around her.  
  
'Could he have been that way always,' she asked herself personally.  
  
Those times when they were walking through the more populated part of the mall the girls would just practically fall in love right on the spot when they saw him, but he merely would give a smile, wrap his arms around Kitty's waist, and then follow her every wish.  
  
"Though I seriously _didn't _think I wished for my heart to be broken..." Kitty whispered to Remy softly from her distant position from him.

* * *

_He likes to sing in the car out loud _

_With the windows rolled down_

* * *

Then there was this one afternoon that sort of stood out from the rest in it's odd way.  
  
The two of them were just test driving the new car that Remy had just gotten. They had no specific destination. They were just having fun being together.  
  
Then came along this red BMW, and in it were a few of Kitty's old classmates. She sort of gave a sad smile as she saw them. They used to be friends, but after they had found out that she was mutant, they ditched her with a few really harsh words.  
  
Though apparently they had no problem with Remy being a mutant just as long as he was good looking. This was found evident when one of the girls came up to the couple at the ice cream parlor, having the nerve to ask Remy on a date. He refused politely which caused a roll of the eyes from Kitty.  
  
But at the moment instead of ignoring them all together, he rolled down his windows as some cheesy 70's love song came on the radio. And then he started singing (something that wasn't really his great quality) to her. It was this big serenading thing for Kitty as she turned the color of a tomato and ducked her head down.  
  
The girls in the next car just stared with their mouths hanging wide open.  
  
And that was when the song came to end, and Remy leaned over to plant a firm passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
And at that moment Kitty could swear that she could still fill the same tingling sensation.

* * *

_And I'd give anything to hold him again _

_Cause it still breaks my heart each time when _

_He walks by my window,oh no_

* * *

Though at the present something in Kitty snapped as she watched Remy be ever so patient as he waited, that it made her head go back to when it all fell apart. ****

**FLASHBACK**  
  
Remy's and Kitty's relationship seemed to progress and flow beautifully with each passing day. Everyone around sort of just seemed at peace at the aura and picture the young couple presented.  
  
Though the word love had never really been spoken between the two, there was just something there.  
  
Kitty was walking on air, and Remy's mood was something so out of reach for words.  
  
Probably about 2 weeks passed from the car ride they shared when an out of nowhere phone call was made from a sassy southern belle.  
  
Practically the whole mansion could hear the loud squeals that Kitty made when she heard her best friend was coming home.  
  
"We're going to plan a big surprise party," Kitty said in loud sing song voice.  
  
And so it was, Kitty planned a pretty good party. And surprisingly everything went according to plan.  
  
But by the end of the party Kitty realized how wrong she was about it being a joyous occasion, it was actually pretty joyous except for one part.

The down point of their relationship never seemed to be exact, but everyone could all agree that it took place in the last dance of the party. The last dance that _wasn't_ shared between Kitty and Remy.

It seemed that the rogue had let her defenses down for the saucy Cajun, and the pretty naive cat fell right out of the picture.  
  
It wasn't love at first sight, or maybe it was.  
  
He waited till maybe a week or so later after the little "scene" and it was also after Kitty really got the **hint** that she wasn't wanted anymore, and that was when it happened.  
  
The official couple of Remy and Kitty was over.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**

The present moment anyone and everyone should have congratulated Kitty for staying strong and not shedding one tear as she relayed so many memories of her and Remy, but no one could blame her as the stampeding tears tumbled down her elegant face at the remembrance of her lost.  
  
That had been about one month ago. The sad thing was Rogue never knew that the two of them had actually went out, and Kitty never had the heart to tell her.  
  
But that didn't change the feeling of a thousand knives crashing into her heart every time she saw them hand in hand walking by her door.

* * *

_There goes the boy who made me smile _

_Danced with me down a grocery isle _

_I taught him how to dress in style _

_His kisses always drove me wild_

* * *

And now that Kitty had started to cry, the tears didn't want stop.  
  
"How can someone who makes me so happy, makes me smile, makes me laugh, how can someone who does all that make me feel like I want to die," Kitty sobbed into her hands violently, yet no one could hear her.  
  
At that moment so many memories flashed and burned into her mind.  
  
They way he held her tight when they danced, the way he kissed her and then all of a sudden her problems and thoughts seemed to vanish...  
  
"Every goddamn thing about him.."  
  
'How could I lose him?' The puzzling question ran through Kitty's mind ever since that fatal day. _There goes the boy..._ __  
  
Kitty glanced down, and through blurred vision she saw Remy glance toward a light from a distance.  
  
She knew what or more specifically who it was, and so at that instant Kitty's world seemed to stand at a halt and it seemed to shatter ever so slowly.

* * *

_And I'd give anything to hold him again _

_Cause it still breaks my heart each time when _

_He walks by my window,oh no_

_

* * *

_

  
  
The picture in front of her seemed to drift by in slow motion. She saw the girl considered to be her best friend, and she saw the man that had broken her heart step in to kiss the girl's lips.  
  
Kitty coughed and it seemed as if she couldn't breath. The air around seemed to grow ever so thin, she grasped the handle of her window and used it to stabilize herself.  
  
She sunk to the floor and sobbed.  
  
"He's _lost_, _gone_, _gone_ forever.. _Out of my life_."

* * *

_There goes the girl walking by his side _

_He's holding her hand just like he used to hold mine_

_

* * *

_

_There goes the boy _

_There goes the boy _

_There goes the boy..._


End file.
